1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods for increasing coronary arterial blood flow in mammals with a minimum of undesirable side effects using certain 1-R-4-(.alpha.-substituted or .alpha.,.alpha.-disubstituted)-p-fluorobenzylpiperidines and 1-R-4-(.alpha.-substituted)-p-fluorobenzylidenepiperidines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nitroglycerin has been used extensively as a vascular dilator in the treatment of angina pectoris. Although it increases coronary blood flow, its duration of effectiveness is short. When the dosage is increased to lengthen duration, hypotension results. A longer acting vasodilator, lidoflazine, 4-[4,4-bis(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-1-piperazine acetamide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,104, and the The Merck Index, 9th Ed., p. 5324.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,296 discloses certain 1-R-4-(.alpha.-substituted and .alpha.,.alpha.-disubstituted)-p-fluorobenzylpiperidines and methods for their preparation, said compounds having anti-inflammatory, sedative and tranquilizer activities. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,276 discloses certain 1-R-4-(.alpha.-substituted)-p-fluorobenzylidenepiperidines and methods for their preparation, said compounds having anti-secretory and central nervous system stimulating activities.